Real
by Chookette
Summary: Un gentil petit OS. Une Scène manquante du 2X01. Et si toute cette journée n'était qu'un rêve ? RUMBELLE.


Bonjour !  
Je poste ce petit OS, tout gentil, tout choupinou que j'ai écrit dans le RER. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Ca se passe pendant le 2XO1 Broken. Je suis assez nostalgique de cette époque. Même si Belle parait légèrement OOC (après tout, elle voit toujours l'homme derrière la bête) je pense qu'elle a le droit d'être un peu à fleur de peau pendant le début de la saison 2. ENJOY !

* * *

Un courant d'air traversait de part en part l'arrière-boutique de Mr Gold's Pawnshop. Belle était seule, Rumple ayant décidé de lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour se changer. Il lui avait donné une robe grise, que Belle trouvait assez courte. Pour elle, les habits de ce monde n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des habitants de l'Enchanted Forest. Elle avait découvert tellement de choses aujourd'hui.

Sa matinée avait commencée comme celles de ces 28 dernières années. Enfermée dans une cellule de 9 m², Belle avait vécu l'antithèse de ce dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Et puis, Jefferson était rentré, l'avait libérée, et en l'espace de 2 heures, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Et la voilà, maintenant, réunie avec Rumplestiltskin, dans cette robe trop courte, et des frissons plein le corps.  
Rien de tout ça ne semblait normal. Rien de tout cela ne semblait vrai.  
Ce fut la voix de Rumple qui la ramena sur Terre.  
« Belle, je peux entrer ? » Son ton était hésitant, plein de précaution, comme si il avait peur de la briser rien qu'en haussant la voix.  
Elle balbutia son accord et en une seconde, la silhouette élancée de Gold apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle remarqua que son regard la toisait de part en part, prenant attention à chaque détail.  
« Tu es ravissante » Lâcha-t-il en un souffle.  
Les joues de Belle rosirent à ce compliment. Les doux mots de Rumple réchauffaient son cœur.  
Et pourtant les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui avant ce jour, étaient sa colère, sa rage contre elle, la traitant de traitresse, la sommant de quitter le Dark Castle.  
Comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de différence entre ce Rumple et celui en face d'elle ?  
Et si rien n'était vrai.  
Et si toute cette journée était une machination de Regina pour lui pourrir la vie ? Une hallucination par un nouveau médicament ?

Gold, ne nota pas tout de suite que la respiration de Belle s'était accélérée. Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste tendre, lui caressa la joue, après avoir bougé une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille.  
Lui aussi, avait besoin de s'assurer que son amour était bel et bien là, en vie, devant lui ?  
« Rumple. » Souffla-t-elle, hoquetant légèrement. « Ce n'est pas réel. »  
Gold recula subitement, comme blessé par ses mots, les yeux ronds, puis fronça les sourcils.  
« Belle, mon cœur, de quoi parles-tu ? »  
Elle essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, mais tout l'air ressorti immédiatement, lorsqu'elle s'écria :  
« Tout ça. Ça ne peut pas être normal. Toi, là, qui me dit que tu m'aimes aussi. J'en ai rêvé. Oui, c'est surement un rêve. Et moi, libre. Ça ne peut pas être réel. Je ne peux pas être libérée. C'est un piège, c'est… »

Gold avait pour habitude de couper les gens dans leur discours par un sarcasme acerbe. Mais pour Belle, il n'eut qu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Il empoigna sa taille, et la serra tout contre lui.  
Belle, surprise, resta pantoise à ses lèvres, comme envoutée.  
Quand il fut à bout de souffle, Rumplestiltskin recula, garda une de ses mains sur la hanche de sa belle, et de l'autre releva son menton. Il lui sourit tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Belle lui rende son sourire.  
« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.  
Belle se pencha vers lui, et captura ses lèvres à son tour. Gold sentait son sourire s'agrandir contre lui.  
« Désolée. » Murmura –t-elle, se détachant de lui.  
Son True Love ouvrit ses bras. Et une fois blottie contre Rumple, elle sut que tout cela était bien réel.

* * *

Et voilà ! :D  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la chose, comme ca je saurais si je peux continuer à écrire mes petits OS de métro xD  
XOXO !


End file.
